MaxEvergladesAshOne crazy adventure
by DanniO.C
Summary: Max starts his journy with Ash Ketchup and craziness in bound to fallow.
1. Chapter 1

"Boats now boarding!"

A young ten-year old boy felt a wave of nausea as he looked at the multiple ships and his one ticket. Quickly picking a random one he thought might hold some promises he chose the ship in a hurry.

After being given the room 410 he sat down on the bed of his room.

"I wonder where this ships heading?"

~~~Root one.

Looking at a map the boy failed to notice the quivering of the ground under him.

~~~Later

Ash Ketchup (This is an O.C) walked softly across the path. Sighing about the long walk she had to make just to pick up a stupid paper.

Ash looked down to see a boy laying in the middle of the woods knocked out.

"I'm going to have to do the right thing here aren't I?" Without a second thought the girl had a Pokémon out of its ball so it could carry the boy.

~~Later

Max sat up noticing he was sitting in a bed with a white sheets. Grabbing his large glasses, just in time for a small white Pikachu to jump on him.

"Her names Light."

A boy with white shorts that went to his knees and light blue howdy with a white hood with white puffs hanging off the hood (LOOK AT TORI FROM POKÉMON DESTINY DEOXYS). He had Light blue hair with white eyes.

"You're not from around here are you. Better yet you're not supposed be here. My names Ash, Ash Ketchup."

"I'm Max, I'm from Petal burg."

"Kid you a long way from home you're in the Everglades. You have be a Champion just to compete here. The Region for Champions is a given name." Ash raised an eyebrow looking at the boy.

"We'll maybe next time I shouldn't just jump on a random boat." Slightly embarrassed of his stupidity Max blushed.

"I got you some of my brothers old clothes they should fit come out when you're done."

Max looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a blue jacket with the bottom just opened enough to show his black under shirt. Black cargo pants and blue shoes. With a Blue hat that tried to hide some of his unruly black hair. Then his signature glass, Max help his starter Pokémon's ball close to him.

Walking out he noticed that the main part of the house he just stepped into was part of a lab. There leaning against a wall was Ash. As the boy tried to open her mouth twenty boys filled in the room.

The oldest being maybe 17 and youngest maybe being Ash himself.

"Looks like our guest woke up. It's seems you've meant are little sister." Said a boy in the muck of everyone.

"You a girl!" Max realizing what he said shut his mouth and blushed. "I mean is..um…like…"

"It's cool dud everyone thinks I'm a boy. I aen't the most girl person ever either. Don't sweat it. These are my older brothers. Jake, Josh, Jeff are the oldest and triplets they just turned 17. Then there's George, Gil, and Gregory triplets turning 16 in a mouth. Jimmy, Timmy, and Kimmy those lot of triplets are 15. Adam, Ally ,Arnold, and Aladdin 14. Kenny, Kevin, and Kale 13. Ben, Brett, and Brendan 12." Ash listed off her brothers pointing at them.

"Then there's our sweet little sister Ash just ten. So Stranger what's going on?"

"Okay you dorks go do whatever it is you do. Me and the Stranger are going to the Gym." Ash nodded towards the door. Max followed behind slightly scared.

Outside Ash walked, Max stood dumbstruck for a minute. The walk way made of grey stones, the trees were all a beautiful white flowers and Pokémon swinging from them. The sky was a perfect light blue, and the air wasn't too cold or to warm.

Ash knocked some fruit from a branch so some little Pokémon could get it as she walked. It took a minute for Max to notice the short ear length blue haired girl was already gone. With thoughts running throw his head Max ran to meet the girl.

They stopped at a building with a white roof and white roof. As they walked in roped and pulleys hung everywhere. Ash skillful took a rope and flew up in the air to a plateform. After a few nerve-racking minutes hanging from the rope to his sudden death Max reached the top also.

"Cool gym who is it?" Max asked happily looking to see the beautiful view of the land.

"Mine, we'll it'll be mine till the championship here." Ash sighed picking up a paper on the ground. "It was my mom till she died, so I took it over when I was four. The cabnit has been complained because I'm not a champion and that it's against the "Rules." The real reason they want me kicked off because they don't like my family and because I have the best gym out here and no one ever gets my badge."

"When's the Championship?" Max asked felling sorry for the girl as she slouched in her seat.

"Bout nine mouths. It won't really matter I guess my brothers all have other interests. I'm the only one into training. I'll probably just move back home with my grandparents. That okay with you Light?"

The Pikachu that was white instead of yellow came jumping into her masters lap. The top of her head had a cow lick and her checks were blue instead of red.

"Well than guess what Ashy today me and you are leaving and going to get eight badges to get into the Championship and we'll win it together. Because your families not losing this gym if I can help it."

Ash looked up and gave a small smile.

~~Ash and Max stood on a hill

Behind them Ash's brothers all waves as the two waved back saying the goodbyes. Ash already instructed them with the gym, though she hoped there'd still be a Gym to come home to.

The two looked in front of them at the great unknown both ready to start and adventure.

"Well come on we've only got nine months to save my gym!" Ash grabbed Max's arm as the ran down the hill into the unknown happily.


	2. Chapter two

"Mudkip Lets battle!" Max smiled in happiness as him blue starter came out of its Pokéball.

"Char, Ghastly, Mystery, and Dark." Ash throw her Poke balls in the air. Char a Black Charazard, a Ghastly, and Dark a dark Evolution of and Eevee.

Max was really thrown off my Mystery, he had no idea what it was. Ash felt his confusion, and only smiled.

"We don't know what it is. I meet Mystery when I was really little. I used be blind and I hated when people pitied be so I'd run away to prove I could do it on my own. Well I was about four and this time I really was lost and I was crying. I felt another presents and Mystery came to me and brought me to a cave and the next day when I woke up I could see.

Mystery has always been one of my best friend since. My gym was the of dark Pokémon if you haven't noticed." Ash stopped petting her Pokémon and looked at the boy, to see him smiling.

With Mudkip and Light by their sides they made their way to starter town. Ash lead them into a large building both kids noses curled in disgust.

"If it isn't Ash, you here to beg for you Gym?" The boy probably only fourteen asked. He seemed smug as he stood next to a large man.

"Ya what a boy in blue doing here?" A beautiful girl (In Max's opinion, not that he noticed) She had wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Lessen I'm only here to get an application form. You know to compete in the Championship, Maxi and I thought why not." The room fell silent, a nurse Joy smiled handing the forms to Ash.

"Wait you can't…you've never won a single region…" A grown man with an electric badge pinned to him stood trying to stop the girl.

"Nowhere does it say in the "Rules" that you must have won another regions. Also I'm Ash Ketchup I can do anything I want to." Ash glared her white eyes as she struck fear in the older man.

"But you'll never win. You might think your good, but you're not that good." The boy stood up now angered.

"Funny Josh, I think they said that to my mother to." Ash turned out the door smiling "See you in a few mouths."

~~On rout

"Okay the closest Gym is in Zippy about three towns away. If we keep this place we'll be there in…four days. So that also means four days to train. Also the gyms fire and their strongest Pokémon is not more them 10 so we'll just have to raise you Pokémon up to no more than ten. "

"Hey have there ever been contests here?" Max cut in thinking about his sister.

"Well sure why you want to do some. There's one next week only two city's away."

"Hey, move it!"

"You Move it!"

"You both move it."

The two trainers shared a look, both looked up to see a balloon shaped like a Meowth. The trio kept fighting as a vacuüm fall down grabbing all Ash's Pokémon.

"Oh no…Hey stop you thief's!" The white eyed trainer ran as fast as she could following the balloon. Max stayed behind her holding Mudkip for dare life. Light ran behind them in a hot pursuit.

The balloon suddenly crashed as the three fell out on their faces.

"Hey you thief's, who are you?" Ash's eyes sparked with anger.

"Over the moon, and throw the pond." A blue haired man mumbled striking a pose.

"The goodest at being bad, and the most lovable." A red-haired women mumbled striking a pose.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth Da name!"

Max face palmed falling to the ground. He looked up to see Team Rocket and Ash looking at him oddly.

"They used to fallow Me, my sister, Brock, and another one of my friends named Ash." The boy explained ruffling his hair in irritation.

"What are you talking about May's brother was a little…Oh my Mew you've gotten a lot older. I mean last time we seen junior twerp he was like junior twerp size." The pink haired women got down on his knees looking at Max

"Shouldn't you be following Ash?"

"We can't kid we've moved on." James put his nose up angrily "Who's the White haired twerp?"

"I'm Ash Gym leader Perfect town. So you people do know you're not supposed to come here without certain things, right? Because first Max and now you three…" Ash's voice traveled making her point.

"We'll I'll tell you we're just as good as any other trainer…"

"Max they your friends, if not do you mind?" White eyes met brown as they both nodded understanding.

"Light Electric attack." Lights Checks sparked as she gave off a large blue electric attack.

Team rocket flew off as Ash caught her Poke Balls. She smiled happy they were all back.

~~Team Rocket

"That kids Pokemon are so strong and rare we'll get them for the Boss. Then he'll give us promotions." Meowth smiled already imaging the rewards.

~~At a camp site

Ash laid on her stomach on her light blue sleeping bag. The girls large white eyes traced the brown-eyed boy. Both there Pokémon were asleep huddled together at the bottom of her own sleeping bag.

"Why are you so nice?" The girls white eyes shinned with both kindness and suspicion. Ash had been tricked a few times on her part when she was younger but that only made her street smart on her part.

Though her brothers argue that also is the cause of her trust and abandonment issues. Both ran deep in her though the semi-go lucky girl masked it well.

"Why do you live alone with nineteen brothers?" Max countered. Only soon realizing the strength the words had.

"My Dad and Mom left when I was born. We haven't heard from them since. The real reason of the gym was because for alone time it was my go to place. My Grandpa worked there in his days and I just loved training Pokémon. Now you." Ash's voice stayed calm, but the end came out as a barked order.

Putting his hands up in a surrendering jester, he looked into the fire.

"Because I loved my family Gym and I could never think of giving it up. So when I saw you, I don't know I just felt like…I don't know."

"You know Max not everything can be answered. Trust me I have tried, it's usually ways of the heart and gut that really give us no answer." Ash's Go lucky personality came back giving the boy a light smile.

"You are a messed up kid." Max muttered, only to have Ash give him a large smile and a simple "I've been told."

Ash attempted to lay down as Max fell asleep in his own sleeping back to only find that with the Pokémon on her bag her head was falling in dirt. Also the Pokémon weren't moving and had their nails imbedded in her bag.

Max laughed and just pulled the girl down so she laid with her head on his stomach and chest. Ash fought a blush as Max smiled "Comfy?"

"Su-re" Ash turned closed her eyes so that Max hopefully wouldn't make her speak. Max gave the girl a strange look after her voice cracked.


End file.
